The Last September
by Paris London
Summary: It's about Bridget's daughter, who is the only September left of Carmen's,Tibby's, and Lena's kids.
1. Default Chapter

Here's a little information about what's going on with the characters. I tried to not make what happened to the characters too obvious, however; I wanted to keep some of their qualities and passions from the series.

NOTE: I wrote and came up with the story before I read the third book.

**DISCLAIMER: I not own _The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants_ or any of its characters in this story.**

Bridget - married Billy and had a baby girl named Emma with him. Billy and Bridget divorced when Emma was 2 years old. Bridget coaches the junior high's soccer league and works at a soccer camp during the summer for the junior high.

Tibby- married Red, one of Brian's friends. She had a little girl named Joan with Red. Tibby and Brian still remain close friends. In fact, Tibby and Brian both run a coffee house that shows indie films every Friday. Tibby also runs a web site in honor of Bailey. She uses her site to raise money for kids with cancer.

Carmen- married Tim, a guy she met at Tibby's coffee house. She had two daughters with him, Michelle and Kiki. A year after they were born they got divorced. Then they got remarried two years later. They are still married. Carmen is the head chef at Mr. Dude's Spicy Grill.

Lena- married James, a writer. She had a son with him, David. She works at a local art school for teens. She sees Kostos every year (even though he was a jerk to her) when she visits Greece. She talks to him some, but mostly tries to avoid him. She goes there every year to paint pictures of the scenery for her students at the art school.


	2. The Beginning

I was sitting looking through my mom's photo album. There were so many pictures of her playing soccer and pictures of her with her three best friends. There was also a picture of them with a pair of jeans. The jeans had writing all over them. These must be the Traveling Pants. I've heard many stories about them and the Septembers through my mom's old journal, but I never thought they were real.

"Hey Emma, are you ready? Carmen and the gang are coming over and they should be here any moment," my mom, Bridget, semi-yelled from downstairs. I tucked the photo album under my pillow and came down stairs. Every September, my mom and her friends take a one week vacation to spend time with each other. This works out because they all live within ten miles of here and have _very_ understanding bosses. They vowed to spend one week out of September together after college. I found this out through my mom's journal, of course.

Anyway, each year they take turns on whose house they are gonna stay at. This year is my mom's turn. We have fixed up our basement (which is like a little apartment-it has carpet and sofas) for them. I had to clean up my room and get out the extra blankets and pillows for Joan, Tibby's daughter, and Michelle and Kiki, Carmen's daughters. Lena has one son, one very hot son. His name is David. He usually does not stay here during their together time. Lena called my mom this morning and asked her if David could stay here. We hadn't decided yet which room would be for him. I doubt it will be my room because I don't think he would want to be stuck in a room full of estrogen and pictures of Tyson Ritter. Usually David stays home with his dad, but this year he is on a business trip.

" There's a van in our driveway," I said.

"That must be them. Carmen rented a van to bring Joan, Michelle, Kiki, and David in. Tibby and Lena said they would be coming in a separate car with all of their belongings," said my mom.

Joan, Kiki, and Michelle did not looked like they did last September. Joan still had her super straight and shiny brown hair. Her clothes were new and different from her last preppy look. A nice coral sweater over a white button-up, a denim knee-length skirt with a punky, pink studded belt. Her outfit was completed with a pair of green converses and bright colored bangles. This look was still a little bit preppy, but I liked it.

Kiki had definitely changed. Her hair was chopped off and dye black with hot pink chunky highlights. She was wearing a black and red lacy tank(more like lingerie) and black baggy pants. She had her nose and eyebrow pierced with spikes. She went heavy on her black eyeliner. My, how things have changed!

Her twin, Michelle, looked totally opposite of her. She had on very simple and practical clothes. She had a pink polo and khakis on. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail. You would not be able to tell that Michelle and Kiki were twins if you saw them on the street. What have I missed?

David, oh my goodness. He looked as hot as ever. He hadn't changed one bit and I liked it like that.

" Hey, Ms. Vreeland! Like my new look?" Kiki asked as she walked in with her duffel bags.

"I love it! Especially the hair. I wish I could pull that off. And you Michelle, you look so much different too. Joan, you look lovely! You girls just look so nice," my mom was really laying it on thick. I felt awkward standing there. I hadn't changed at all. Nothing new with Emma. Same old hoodie and jeans as last year.

"Carmen! Lena! Tibby! I have missed you guys so much!"

As my mom and her friends hugged and greeted each other, David was getting the rest of the bags out of his mom's car. I was gonna go out there and help him, but as soon as I was out the door, Joan and Kiki and Michelle hollered out to me. _Well I have a week to talk to him._

"How's it been, Emma?" they asked me eagerly. I don't know why I even let them stay in my room. They as in Michelle and Kiki. They are always arguing about something or crying over some idiot guy that broke it off with them. They are very emotional. Usually when they start this, Joan and I go to the living room and turn up the television.

"It's been pretty good, I guess," I sighed. I could tell this was going to be one long week. Kiki started talking about the latest flavor of the week: Seth. She was going on and on about how hot he was and how she wished he would ask her out, blah, blah. Blah. Joan looked at me and I knew what she was thinking. We will be spending a lot of time in front of the television.

While all of this was going on, David was sitting his bags in the floor. Then, he just stood there. I was standing there in my doorway, listening to Kiki blab and staring at David, but my mom broke me from my daze.

"Why don't you ask David where he wants to sleep so we can get it fixed up for him, Emma?" my mom said as she walked past me. _He can sleep in my bed._ Gosh, I have a dirty mind. Good thing I didn't say it out loud like I did that one very embarrassing time when James asked me if I had a good time. I thought he said something else. Heheh. As I walked towards David, I was thinking of what I shouldn't say to him. _Don't ask him to sleep in my bed. Don't ask him to sleep in my bed. Don't ask him to sleep in my bed. _That wasn't a good idea.

"Hey David, my mom wants to know if you want to sleep in my," I paused, realizing what I was about to say, I quickly recovered with, " in my…my…floor?" Smooth move. _You want to sleep in my floor? How dorky. I am such a freak._

"If that's where you want me too," he smirked. I had a sense that he knew what I was going to say. I could hear Joan behind me quietly laughing to herself. I am not going to hear the end of this!


	3. That Night

We ended up letting David set up in the guest bedroom, which happens to be across from my room. I helped him bring in his stuff to the guest room, even though he didn't need help. I thought I would return the favor since he brought in stuff earlier. Joan just stood there shaking her head at me and laughing, once again, to herself.

"Thanks for the help, Em. By the way, do you know when or what we are eating for dinner?" he asked. Typical boy, always thinking about dinner.

"I think our moms are going out to a restaurant and we are ordering a pizza, if that's okay. Oh! I also took the liberty of reserving some movies for us tonight," I said. I said us as if we were dating. Gah, I am such an idiot!

"Pizza sounds cool. I hope you didn't reserve chick flicks."

"Of course, not. I reserved a comedy and two horror movies."

"You reserved two horror movies? It's a good thing I brought some movies. I can't believe you thought we would want to watch scary movies," Kiki said, as she walked into mine and David's conversation. You would think by the way she dresses that she would love horror movies.

"I thought I would be nice and get some movies that David would enjoy too."

"Kiki, I thought you liked horror movies," Joan said. Thank goodness! I don't know how I would survive this week without her.

"I use to." That's all Kiki said. She left the room so she could go argue with Michelle about something stupid.

"I didn't mean to start a fight over movies," David said. He is so cute when he is innocent!

"It's nothing to worry about. I wanted to see these movies anyway. Kiki can get over it. Besides, for the past few years, she has picked out what movies we watch."

"We probably won't have to listen to her gripe about something during the movie now," Joan added.

"You would think with Kiki's new look that horror movies would be right up her ally," said David. "Yeah. I really wish that I don't have to share my room with them. Well, Kiki at least. I can handle Michelle, just as long as Kiki is not around her. Thank God, I have Joan and you. I don't think I could survive this week without you guys here," I said. I smiled a little. Saying stuff like that made me feel all warm and toasty inside.

"Well, I can share this room with you, Emma, if you want." Hearing David say that made me happy, but it also made my cheeks turn a bright shade of red. It caused Joan to leave the room. She was having another laughing fit. David had that silly smirk on his face. I guess he didn't mind that Joan was laughing.

"Gee, thanks. I should probably stay in my room, though. You know, just to make sure that they don't break anything, but if they ever get into an argument or screaming match I'll come over."

"I'll be in there, Em. So, if you like, you can stay over here with David and I can watch your room. Plus, I think that Kiki is scared of me," Joan said, as she walked back into the room. She said that on purpose. I could tell by the sparkle in her eyes.

"See, you won't have to worry about them. Now, let's see about ordering some pizzas." He said that before I had a chance to defend myself. I loved the idea of sharing a room with David, but it was hard to enjoy when Joan is having a giggling fit and your face is turning thirty shades of red.

"I'm gonna get you back, Joan," I whispered to Joan, as we followed David out of his room.

It took us thirty minutes to decide on what types of pizzas we wanted and if we wanted breadsticks or not. Our moms had already left for their night out. They said that they would be out all night. I bet they go to an old disco or something. I saw a movie once when the mom and all her friends went out to a club. How embarrassing!

Anyway, it took us thirty minutes to decide because Kiki and Michelle couldn't make up their mind on what kind of pizza they wanted. Joan, David, and I are going to share a pizza and some cheesy sticks. We also decided on a cherry dessert pizza for dessert. Finally, Kiki and Michelle decided on sausage and pepperoni. Thirty minutes for that?

When the pizzas arrived, we brought them into the den. We all got some plates and napkins and something to drink. I decided to put in one of the horror movies. I did that in hopes that Kiki would leave. Kiki and Michelle sat on the floor. Joan and I were sitting on the couch, but as soon as David entered the room she got up.

"I think I'm gonna sit in the recliner if you don't mind, David." She had that sparkle in her eyes again.

"Not at all," David said. He had that mischevious grin on his face. I looked over at Joan. She was focused on the previews.

I scooted over a little to give David some more room. He scooted with me. My cheeks were getting warm again. His leg was touching mine. I tried to focus on the previews like Joan, but I couldn't stop thinking about him sitting next to him.

"Revenge of the Clown. Sweet," David said, as the title came onto the screen. From what I've heard, the movie is about a circus clown who seeks revenge on people who made fun of him during school. I really hate clowns, but I know Kiki hates them even more. Knowing that made watching the movie somewhat more enjoyable. About half way through the movie, Kiki went to the bathroom and never came back. Michelle went to check on her, even though we were not concerned about her. I know, I know that's terrible.

"She's already asleep. I'm surprised she made it half way. Now we can watch the movie in peace," Michelle said.

I fell asleep before the movie was over. I woke up at three in the morning laying on David's shoulder. Joan was still in the recliner, and Michelle was gone. She must have went to my room. I closed my eyes and savored the moment.


End file.
